


Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snooow~

by eskititgay



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I swear I'm not writing this just because Halloween is over-, It's the most wonderful tiiime of the yearrr, Let the boys have some fun, M/M, Tagging is hard so I'll stop it right there, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Wait no I lied one more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskititgay/pseuds/eskititgay
Summary: Charles accidentally throws a snowball through Henry's window. Henry gets drenched and they duke it out.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snooow~

**Author's Note:**

> ho ho ho merry thanksgiving month or something

Charles rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was currently in the process of waking up when he got a message from General Galeforce. He lifted his phone and was greeted with a shitty Thanksgiving meme. He can't help but laugh- c'mon, the dude has a horrible sense of humor- before sending some obscure Christmas meme back. As he's swinging his legs over the bed, he gets another message. He squints.

_**General** **Dadforce (0708)**  
_

_Don't bother coming to the base today. Snow's up to my damn knees.  
  
  
**Greatest Plan Maker (0710)**_

_IT'S SNOWING??_

Charles hops out of the bed and presses his face against his window. He's greeted with snow covered trees and a blanket of white beneath. He can't help the squeal at the sight before him. He absolutely has to go share this news with Henry!

He pulls on a jacket over a his t-shirt, puts on sweatpants, and slides on some boots. He's almost out the door before he remembers he'll need gloves and a hat, sooo back to his room he goes. In a few minutes, he's back out of his room with mittens and earmuffs instead of his trademark headphones. He'd hate it if his headphones got wet and then broke! He had others but still.

He sends a quick text and then out the door he goes.

_**General Dadforce (0712)** _

_Yep. Have fun, Charlie._

_...don't make another snow helicopter._

_**Greatest Plan Maker (0734)** _

_no promises_ _> ;)_

* * *

Charlie parks his motorcycle right outside of the apartment Henry (and Ellie) stayed in. He's more of a helicopter type of guy, but he didn't want to be too loud. Besides, the last time he landed a helicopter at the apartment, the landlord got real pissed. He didn't even live there! Apparently landing a helicopter on top of an apartment wasn't cool nor allowed, and there may or may not be a restraining order placed on him- 

The pilot stepped off of the motorcycle and went around the back of the building. Luckily for him, Henry's small condo had a window that faced the back. Time for his greatest plan! ...well, it wasn't exactly his greatest plan since there was a lack of a helicopter anywhere, but this could be considered his greatest plan part two! 

He bends down and quickly crafted a snowball, then scopes out Henry's window. Target spotted. He grins and puts his focus into throwing the snowball at the window.

...

He isn't exactly sure if it lands or not. He didn't even see it hit the window. Maybe he should just throw another one?

* * *

Henry jolts awake at the feeling of something _wet_ hitting his face. He looks around, confused as all hell, when another thing hits his face. He watches the snow fall in his lap. Who was throwing these damn snowballs? And how were they getting in his room? He gets out of bed, catching another snowball upon doing so. Seriously, what the hell?  
  
He got to his window and saw-

"Hey Henry!"

Charles. That little fucker.

"Come outside!"

He squinted his eyes down at the snowball thrower. Did he want to go out? It was early, wasn't it? However, Charles was his boyfriend and he loved spending every moment he could with the pilot. Just this once, he'll succumb to the snowball demon.

"You comin'?"

Henry nods and dips back inside. Time to prepare for war.

* * *

Prepare for war, indeed. The cold air nipped at Charles' neck and it began to snow again. Coldness was a double-edged sword, after all. Charles could only huff as he waited for Henry to come outside. Oh! Looks like he wouldn't need to wait much longer because there Henry was, crawling out of his window. Wait- He was on the third floor! This wasn't going to end well.

"Uh- Henry!" Charles tried to call out to him, but Henry only looked back and grinned at him. Well, there's a con to sharing the same braincell.

Charles watched as Henry maneuvered himself to grip onto his balcony railings before jumping down to the next person's balcony. Then, he swung his body, the momentum pulling him away from the last balcony. He skillfully landed and rolled.

...show off.

"Was that really necessary?" Charles asked, completely unimpressed. Henry only signed back, "Didn't feel like going through the door. Stairs are tiring." 

That was probably just an excuse. When paired with the option to do things the easy way, Henry rarely chose the latter. 

But his boyfriend's crazy shenanigans wasn't the focus right now. The focus was war! Charles quickly rolled up a snowball and threw it at Henry. Henry stood there surprised at first, but soon made a snowball of his own. He quickly launched it at the other, but Charles easily dodged it. 

Charles' only explanation was "Military training pays off sometimes!" before he ran the opposite direction. From there, he started building up a little snow wall. It was high enough so he could duck down to avoid getting hit. He peeks up from his barrier to see what Henry's doing and his mind is blown.

What gave Henry the ability to do seemingly random things at seemingly random times? That thought rang through Charles' mind because that man didn't build a snow wall, no... 

He built a damn snow tower.

Charles snapped his head up to Henry, who was standing on top of said snow tower with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Their eye contact didn't last too long, though. Henry was quick to pick up a snow gun from inside his snow tower and aim at Charles. _When the fuck did he build that?_ Charles quickly dived into a combat roll, narrowly avoiding the snow bullet.

Seems like Charles had to step his game up.

He hurried got to work, making his wall taller. Then he started to work on his real beauty: a snow helicopter. 

Hey, he said no promises, remember?

It only takes 10 minutes to prepare Snow Charles II. Surprisingly, Henry hadn't ambushed him during those 10 minutes. How suspicious...

Charles doesn't dwell on it for too long seeing as he's climbing in the helicopter. He starts it up and soon, he's in the air. 

And he suddenly realizes why Henry hadn't ambushed him. 

Henry was in a snow tank, peering up at the pilot. He simply waved before shooting a huge snowball- it looked more like a snow boulder, if anything- in Charles' direction. Charles yanked the the pitch control, but it was too late. The snow boulder connected with Snow Charles II and down both Charlies went.

* * *

"I still don't see how you did that." Charles grumbled, irritation laced in his voice. Henry only shrugged and signed a quick apology. Charles shook his head. Apology denied.

After Charles fell out of the sky, Henry ended up having to dig through the snow for him. Charles was freezing so Henry brought him inside the apartment. They ran into Ellie on the way, but she only laughed at the situation. Henry probably would've conversed with her if he hadn't had a frozen boyfriend to attend to.

Charles stared down into his hot chocolate. The marshmallows swirled around the cup and steam rose out of it. Steam... Man, a steaming hot shower sounded very appealing right now. His clothes were soaked and stuck to his body, the cold tagging him whenever he moved in the slightest. He was too busy staring into his cup to notice Henry staring at him.

Henry felt... bad? Yeah, Charles had challenged him, but maybe he went a little too hard. It didn't help that the soldier wasn't accepting his apologies.

Rubbing his arm, Henry spoke up. "I'm... really sorry. For real." 

Charles looked up from the brown goodness in his cup and at Henry instead. He gently smiled at the other. "It's alright! It was a competition, after all. I'm just a liiiittle bit salty."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I'm very salty. But I can't help it!" Charles exclaimed, gripping the cup in his hands a bit tighter. "How did you build that snow wall so- so fast?" 

Henry made a few motions with his hands till clearly signing, "Magic?"

Charles rolled his eyes and finally took a sip of the hot chocolate in his hands. "We should shower after I down this." He suggested. A smirk tugged at his lips and a wink. "Together."

Henry blushed and was about to agree when Charles let out a laugh. "Just kidding! With how red you look, your name should be Henry Redmin~"

Damn you Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am... i can only hope this looks as good as i think it does,,


End file.
